The Twelve Days of Christmas: Kaito & Aoko
by Fyliwion
Summary: 12 short unrelated stories concering Kaito and Aoko leading up to Christmas based off of lj challenge. Complete: In the Days of Auld Lang Syne
1. And a Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Title:** And a Partridge in a Pear Tree...  
**Author:** Fyliwion  
**Theme:** _On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree_  
**Series:** Magic Kaitou  
**Pairing:** Aoko/Kaito  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count: **889  
**Warnings: **None I can see... **  
Never-ending Disclaimers:** I don't own Detective Conan. All characters and concepts are the property of Gosho Aoyama. So yeah.. though if Santa left them under my tree...

* * *

**A/N: **I was suppose to be studying for my Chem II AP final and Stat AP final... and then I shoulda been working hard on stuff... instead I wrote a purposeless fic... ahhh well... 

Also to add... Yes.. Yes.. and yes... I WILL update my other stories before you bombard me with "please updates" Yeah they havent' but updated for 6th months but alot of unexpected things happened, and fanfic updates just didn't fit in. However with a three week christmas break, little to no homework, and my year anniversary for reading and writing my first Conan fic... I definantly will try to update and should have more stories up. Its not a promise but I am trying... so >> . >> please don't kill me squeaks

Oh.. and I have to dedicate these to Candy-chan and Fireblazie Candy-chan cuz it was her 12 days story that inspired me to start the challenge myself... and fireblazie for her 30 kisses story she began months ago... Definantly go look at they're fics, they're wonderful reads

* * *

Aoko looked out her window feeling more then a little depressed and just all out exhausted and tired. With her father working diligently on KID cases like usual, and more stress then usual on her part she'd nearly forgotten before Christmas was roughly upon her.

So instead of the normal tree and decor, or her usual Christmas party she'd put up, all Aoko had managed to do was set up a few of the older things and not even get to the tree. She'd meant to work on it that evening and would've had Kaito, Keiko or her father help her with it.

But then Keiko had said her family had planned a last minute trip for the week and wouldn't be able to help her out.

And then her dad told her that there was _another _KID note for that night. (She couldn't understand WHY it had to be Christmas eve.

And to top it all off Kaito had to tell her he was working late again.

At least he'd looked somewhat remorseful.

She'd given up even trying to get the tree out by herself and had managed to just get what she could before just giving up altogether and collapsing on her bed frustrated, angry and disheartened.

_Honestly its Christmas... you should be happy Aoko. Happy.. even if you're dad's late again, and nobody's here, and... who am I joking? _

_  
_She sighed burying her head more into the pillow, "Stupid KID! Stupid KID always wrecking everything... again! He did it last year too... why can't he give anyone a respite? Its not fair!" She slammed her first back into angrily before thrusting her head back again and finally dozing off into a light sleep.

It was somewhere in the early morning, before the sun had risen that she woke up again, blinking as she thought she heard a muttered curse downstairs and sounded like something fell. She frowned rubbing her eyes and sliding out of bed.

"Tousan?"

No answer, and something that sounded as though the silence had just gotten thicker.

"Tousan?"

Still nothing and then she becamesuspicious. She reached for the mop she kept hidden in case Kaito decided to pull any of his pranks, and slid out of her room heart beating a bit quicker. _Don't tell me that now I have to deal with thieves here TOO. Well if I do then they'll get a beating they remember..._

_  
_Walking into the main room however her eyes widened and mouth dropped. Her hand's let go of the mop she'd been clutching as it fell to the ground with a small thump, but she didn't even notice.

Staring she looked up and around her in utter shock at the scene before her.

Holly and garland strung along the room from the ceiling and the walls and all along shelves. Candles of red and green stood about all lit, and there seemed to be a light scent of gingerbread and cider. All of her usual decorations were up and about, and set next to the few she had managed to place up.

What most caught her eye was the fact that in the center of the room there stood their usual tree all decked out with lights, garland, the works. It was lit up and seemed even more beautiful then usual.

Little glass snowflakes hung reflecting the light, along with other touches that she usually never had time or patience to add. Tinsel hung in just the right places, lights that seemed to glow and just add enough to make the tree seem ethereal. And to her surprise what appeared to be little glass and birds that she'd never seen before. She looked at some amazed as she touched on how real they looked. One she felt was a crystal little swallow, another what appeared a small wren, and then she reached for the last one.

A partridge.

As she felt for the bird however she nearly screamed as it ruffled its wings and stepped onto her fingers.

She bit her lip staring at the bird and had to smile however as it began to rub its head against her fingers lovingly as tame as she could wish.

Taking another step, the bird dislodged something on its leg and she frowned curiously realizing that the thing was a small piece of paper rolled up into a note. It was tied with a smile piece of ribbon.

Lifting it up she brought it up and realized something was written on it. She carefully unrolled it, making sure she didn't dislodge the bird and felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

_Aoko_

_Sorry that I wasn't able to help you decorate. I guess I haven't been therefor you much lately. When I sawyou were down, and you said you weren't going to get your decorations up in time, well I hope this makes up for it a little at least... __Hope this helped cheer you up a bit. _

_Merry Christmas. _

_Kaito _

"Baka..." she muttered lightly and the partridge cooed almost in agreement. Looking at the little bird she smiled, "And a partridge in a pear tree ne?" She asked the little creature . "Does that mean my true love gave you to me?"

She never noticed the grinning boy outside her window who slid away humming to himself trying not to be _too _pleased with himself.

_**A/N: **I also realize it was probably painfully obvious exactly what was gonna happen.. and mabye a bit clique.. but hey!  
Oh and for those who didn't catch it... this is a challenge on the 12 days of christmas community... a different theme for each day leading up to christmas, thus there will be 12 about our darling phantom theif and his lady _


	2. Two Turtle Doves

**Title: **Christmas Doves  
**Author: **Fyliwion  
**Theme:** On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two turtle doves...  
**Series: **Magic Kaitou  
**Pairing:** Aoko/Kaito  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1509  
**Warnings:** None I can see...  
**Never-ending Disclaimers:** I still don't own Magic Kaitou. All characters and concepts are the property of Gosho Aoyama. So yeah.. but I'll happily take Kaito in my stocking

* * *

A/N: I was suppose to be studying for my economics midterm... XD

* * *

For anyone who said winter was the best season, well they'd never seen Tokyo under a blanket of snow, and then had to walk all the way to the police station.

And to top it off more snow was beginning to fall.

Oh sure, snow was romantic all right… but only if you had someone to be romantic with… which Nakamori Aoko didn't.

So instead she plowed her way through several blocks, trying to get to work… only to reach the office, wet, cold, and already frustrated, to see most of the lights out in the upstairs offices.

And the officer downstairs to tell her, "But Nakamori-san everyone was told to stay home today because of the snow! Didn't you get the call?" Thus leaving Aoko to plow _back_ through several blocks and now a ¼ added to the amount, not to mention it now had a nice little white sheet falling onto her head.

"Stupid snow…" she muttered tugging at her jacket, and then let out a very loud curse.

Seeing how a snow plow had recently gone through one of the streets.

Now leaving a very high stretch of snow that seemed impenetrable and never-ending, along with the line of cars on the other side.

"I give up…" she muttered turning and decided she'd cut across a park. _It may be a little longer, but at least there's a little cover from the trees and that'll be less snow I have to fight my way through. And what else am I going to do? _

The snow was marginally better with the branches to stop some of the drafts. She admitted it was a little less daunting then the stuff that was coming down in the streets. _Almost relaxing... mabye its better than going to work ne? See once you're out of all that wind and initial blizzard like conditions. _She still felt cold however and was well aware she looked like something the cat dragged in, if nothing else she still felt it.

Walking a little farther down the path she blinked hearing something give a light "coo" and rustle in the branches. She actually managed a smile when she looked up to see two white doves watching her just a couple feet away from where she was standing.

"Well hello" she said out loud to the watching the little birds. "You're pretty aren't you-" one fluttered her wings and tilted her head and Aoko let out a little laugh. "Well that's something you don't see... two little doves just before Christmas... though I guess its appropriate ne?"

She moved a little closer and to her surprise they didn't move. She knew people would probably think she was insane for talking to a pair of birds like that, but no one was about and she was feeling a bit down anyway. Staring at the pair she felt her heart drop a little. "You know.. you remind me of an old friend... he had doves too, and very tame." she sighed as the birds just continued to watch her. "But I haven't seen him in a long time..."

She looked down suddenly feeling a lot colder then she had before, and was shocked when one of the doves almost feeling her sadness flew upon her shoulder. She blinked staring at the creature as it nuzzled against her cheek.

"Well you are a sweet-"

"Oh I'm sorry!"

She jumped hearing a voice behind her as a man ran up. Both birds sat up alert as the figure darted forward. "I really hope they haven't been bothering you... I was working on an act and-"

About two meters away the man froze as Aoko turned around.

"Ao- Aoko?" he asked voice cracking.

Aoko however was staring by now. The man was roughly her age, maturity in his face and dressed in a thick over coat, looking quite the picture of a respectable young man. However his hair was still as messy as ever, and she could _never_ have forgotten the blue eyes that held a mixture of surprise, worry, and something she took to be delight.

"Kaito?" she said softly, her hands still stopped where she had been about to pet the bird on her shoulder.

"What.. What are you doing out here? You must be freezing!" And like that it was as though none of the years had passed, and they'd neverlost touch several years ago.

Instead he rushed up her half reaching for his coat looking at her this time with more concern then anything else.

Aokostepped back slightly; however, eyes narrowing, "I haven't heard from you in _years!" _She looked at the birds, the other having flown onto his shoulder, suspiciously, "And now you're going to tell me you're doves just found me by chance?"

Kaito blinked looking at her sheepishly, "I swear... I had nothing to do with them. I admit I was in town and thinking of looking you up... but I honestly didn't believe I was going to see you here like this. And... I'm really sorry about not contacting you... after I started traveling I lost touch-"

She shook her head holding up her hand, "Its alright... don't explain you're self. Truthfully-" she bit her lip. Had she not been half frozen, in a park, meeting up with Kaito... Kaito who she _still_ could never forget. Kaito who even after all this time she cared about.. well she would never have asked. But then... now that she saw him again... she couldn't bear it if she lost him. "Truthfully Kaito.. I... I" _I've really missed you._ She couldn't get the rest out though and instead gave a little laugh looking at the bird and continued talking. "What have you been up to anyway? Keep up with your magician work? Be you have a family by now... a wife and kids hmmm?" She looked up and grinned at him though this time it didn't quite reach the eyes.

He smiled back however and shook his head looking up.

"Nope."

"Huh?" she looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"None. Well yeah I've kept up with the magician work... but as for the family. Not really. Too busy traveling and such. Though things are slowing down now so I was thinking about staying around her for awhile. I've missed home." However with the last words he looked at her instead and she felt her cheeks flush slightly and her heart gave a slight leap.

"Oh.." was all she made out.

"You?" he asked giving her an inquiring look.

"Nuh huh. I went into the police work and haven't really had time to think about settling down and all..." She reached up to stroke the dove a little more.

"Ah"

They stood for a couple moments when Kaito noticed her shivering slightly again and this time did scowl. He took off his coat and looked at the bird still on her shoulders,

"Move."

After a harrowing look the bird fluttered onto his head making Aoko give another laugh, before Kaito set his coat onto her shoulders. The woman looked up into the magician's face with a scowl. "You're gonna freeze" she muttered.

And like that he had another coat on, lighter then the one he handed her but still. He smirked at her tapping her nose, "Naw... I wanted something lighter anyway. That thing was getting warm."

"Show off," she muttered throwing him a look, but that didn't stop her fingers from pulling the coat closer around her. Nor did it stop her from breathing in the scent that was decidedly Kaito lingering on the garment.

"Mmm. Only for you!" he added grinning,

Her cheeks went red again as she looked down to inspec the coat. "You realize I'll need to give this back to you..." she added fingering the coat and looking at him carefully.

"Uh huh. Or if you wanted I could walk you back home, since I mean.. well" he held up a hand letting some flakes fall in it  
"I think the snow's getting heavier."

"Well.." she looked at him thoughtfully,"Unless you're doing something...'

"I'm not... I mean unless you're..."

She shook her head a little more vehemently then she meant to, "They cancelledwork and forgot to tell me. You could comeover if you like,and well have something warm to drink and we could, ummm talk about everything we've missed."

He lit up for all the image just like the boy she remembered. "That'd be great..."

"Rightthen!"

They both smiled at each other for a few seconds a bit unsure what exactly they should say when the dove still on his head gave a coo and gently flew back down her shoulder.

Kaito look at his bird musingly, "I think she's taken a liking to you."

"She's adorable... what's her name."

She was surprised to see his cheeks redden before answering, "Uh.. well.. see erm.." she let out a light laughcausing him to turn redder before she stifled it. With a last smirk he said "Ao-chan" eyes glittering as he watched her carefully.

She responded with her own blush, but didn't look away this time as she felt herself grinning back.

And suddenly the snow didn't seem quite so bad.


	3. Parlez vous Francais?

Title: Parlez-vous français?  
Author: Fyliwion  
Theme: On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, three French hens...  
Series: Magic Kaitou  
Pairing: Aoko/Kaito  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 358 words  
Warnings: None I can see...

Never-ending Disclaimers: Still not mine. All characters and concepts are the property of Gosho Aoyama. sighs

* * *

A/N: Finals complete! So what do I do? Write the shortest fic yet ;;

* * *

"Kaito..."

"What?"

"Step away from that plate. I told you that it's not done yet..."

The boy pouted giving her a look, but with a sigh took his fingers away from the freshly baked cookies. Aoko pushed him out of the way so she could begin taking out the roasted hens she'd put in a few hours before Three fairly large birds, since her father and her had both invited guests over for a larger Christmas dinner.

Thus why Kaito had decided to shadow her in the kitchen for the last half hour.

Kaito took a waft and smirked, "Delicious!"

"Back off mister... don't make me get the mop..." she scowled looking at the mess now that everything was finished and began digging through the drawers, "Now what did I do with that apron..."

Kaito smirked, "Here let me..." he waved his hand and she was wearing an apron, though definitely not for cooking, "Hmm what about... Ah hah! C'est magnifique!" he said with a grin and suddenly there was a poof and Aoko was dressed in a little French maid's dress frilly apron and all.

She looked down, looked to the broadly grinning Kaito, looked back down, and then said in a very loud voice, "KUROBA KAITO CHANGE THIS OUTFIT IMMEDIATELY!"

His grin broadened as he was now nibbling on a cookie he'd snatched while she was busy examining the outfit and as he finished it said, "But Aoko! This makes flipping skirts so much easier!" And with that he darted over flipping up the back of her skirt, as she let out a screech and grabbed for a mop...

Which he _somehow _managed to switch into a feather duster...

Causing more yells...

Until she slammed straight into him as he suddenly _stopped_, whichOnlymade her angrier as she looked up about to start yelling again-

When she was stopped before she even began by a light kiss which Kaito bent down to press ever so slightly on her, so she found herself instead blushing wildly and staring speechlessly as Kaito smirked broadly at her.

"Why Aoko, if I knew you were so anxious to chase me under the mistletoe I would've flipped you're skirt earlier!"

He was still grinning as the still red Aoko brought up her duster to resume the chase.

**A/N:** This is what happens when you're reading Full Moon wo Sagashite... I swear it wasn't gonna end that fluffy but when she started chasing him the mistletoe begged sweatdrops


	4. Four Calls

Title: Four Calls

Author: Fyliwion  
Theme: On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, four calling birds...  
Series: Magic Kaitou  
Pairing: Aoko/Kaito  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 1864 words  
Warnings: None I can see...  
Never-ending Disclaimers: Still not mine. All characters and concepts are the property of Gosho Aoyama. What about if I just borrowed one for Christmas?

A/N: ... They're getting fluffier with each turn... ((And we're going to pretend I'm in mountain time at the moment XD))

The taxi drove on through the falling sleet that was coming along thicker. Winter could be either joyful or utterly depressing, and sleet only reconfirmed this years more ominous touch. The young man in the back seat looked out watching as they grew closer to the airport, knowing once he got there he may not see Japan for... well years to say the least.

_It's better for everyone... even Jii couldn't say anything against my choice. _

He let out a sigh eyes watching the planes taking off through the thin layer of ice that seemed to be making it's way across his window. _I am doing the right thing... right? _He gave another sigh as the taxi made one more turn before coming to a stop before the terminal.

With a light smile the young man thanked him, paid the fee, and grabbing his light luggage began heading towards the doors. Handing the last of the payment the boy added a few more yen saying, "And have a Merry Christmas..." the driver gave a nod returning the greeting and thinking about how nice the young man seemed. He never once would've thought his passenger could be an internationally wanted thief.

He'd checked a few of his bags and was already heading in the terminal when he heard his phone ring the first time. Kaito shook his head ignoring it until it stopped. He didn't even reach for it, not wanting to see the name on the phone. _Probably Kaasan or Jii telling me to come back... doesn't matter. I do wish I could've done something more for her before I left though...  
_

The thoughts were pushed aside as Kaito made his way towards the security glad he'd thought better then to keep the card gun actually on him. It was bad enough without his KID stuff, and after fighting his way through security he started to retrieve his items.

That was the second time his phone rang.

He hit the button this time silencing it sliding it back into his inner pocket. Truthfully he didn't even know why he had it on. He didn't dare answer it fearing if he did he wouldn't be able to keep going. But it was for the better, and he needed to get out of Japan as soon as possible anyway. After all, the police would probably be coming to find him anyway.

_She might not have told... _

_Heh... who am I joking? And you didn't want to make her choose remember? Well this is the best way to do it. Just get on the plane and leave, once you get off you'll be another person, with another life and she can forget you. _

So he tried to push those thoughts out of his head, even passing all the couples heading in and out with the holidays, he'd hoped to miss the crowds since it was Christmas eve, hoping that people wouldn't travel this close to the holiday.

He was walking towards the gate through the crowds when suddenly he felt a tug on his leg and looked down to see a little girl looking wide eyed at him. _She must be visiting from somewhere since she doesn't look Japanese. _Looking at her he asked, "Hai?"

The little girl frowned, "Uhh I don't speak Ja- I mean.. erm I speak English but.." she held out his phone which now read "Three missed calls." "This fell out of your pocket when you were walking sir!"

Kaito had to give her a smile taking the phone, "Well thank you miss!" he said in his best English. _Might as well get use to it. _"I dunno what I would've done without it" his eyes sparkled, "And since you found it-" he held up a hand and gave her a flower, "There ya go!" He winked looking up where he could see the little girl's mother waiting for her and smiling.

The little girl stared wide eyed and he was rewarded with a large smile, "Thank you! And have a Merry Christmas!" she said with a wave and ran back to her mother blushing and babbling about the magician's phone she found.

He chuckled and tried not to think about another little girl who had brightened up like that when he'd given her a rose. _Right now she'd probably slap you in 'cuff's if you tried that. With every right to too. _

Shaking his head he kept walking to arrive at the gate in time to hear over the announcement, "There will be a forty-five minute delay on all flights due to icing on the planes..." Kaito groaned sitting down with his stuff but decided then was as good as any opportunity as any to start looking at his next heist for when he arrived over in the states.

So it was nearly two hours later that they finally announced that the plane was ready to board, when the phone went off for a fourth time this time literally making the thief leap up in shock at the noise. He stared at the phone nearly fighting to turn it off at the loud whistling it was making and groaned. "Oiy Sorry... Sorry!" he told the people staring at him disgruntled. He frowned at the object, "Ai... that's only suppose to do that if I'm trying to pull a prank. Must've switched ring tones when it fell... I had no idea that _that _was a noise that a calling bird makes... Thats it though!" He shut off the phone this time deciding four times was too many.

He rubbed the back of his neck to finish putting his stuff up to turn to grab his things, barely hearing the, "Gomen! Gomen! Oh uhh excuse me.. I have to get to... ah... wait.. wait.. Kai- KAITO!"

That caught his attention as he swerved to see Aoko fly into his arms letting two seemingly hastily and heavily packed bags slide to her sides as her own arms tightened around his neck. At first he didn't respond, but half a second later after realizing exactly _what _had just happened, he brought his own arms around her into a fierce embrace.

As she looked up he was shocked to see she had tears in her eyes as she started to talk, "I.. I thought I wasn't going to make it. When they said.. and then the tickets... and..." He brought a finger up to her lips making her stop.

"Shhh Aoko what on earth... You're soaking wet and freezing!" His eyes searched over her making sure she was alright before saying, "Now why are you here?" he said simply. His poker face was completely brought up this time, and he careful not to let it crack..

She was fighting for breath appearing to have run to the gate, "I... You were going to leave." She said softly at him after a few moments.

"I... yes... I am.." he said simply still looking at her undeterminably.

She shook her head vehemently, "I.. I wouldn't- I won't.. I can't let you. And I kept calling and you wouldn't answer even when I came after you. And... and.. and if you are then.. Then I'm coming with you." she said at last trying to get the words out as she stared up at him.

This time he did stare letting the poker face slide away, "But... Ao- Why? After last night when you found out... I thought.. I mean you hate KID-"

She shook her head, "I don't care. I.. I was mad last night but- But I can't lose you too to him."

Kaito swallowed staring at the girl before him. How many times before had he wanted to tell her he loved her? How many times had he hoped that she'd run into his arms just like this? But.. but he couldn't... 

"You're father knows too. Its not going to matter where I go, I'm always going to be on the run. I can't go home now anyway. And how... how do you know I even want you to come with me?" His poker face was up to hide the blatant lie. It nearly killed him when he saw her anguish at the words and she shook slightly.

"Kai-" she looking up at him and he sighed letting his face slide back.

"No.. that's a downright lie. Aoko.. I.. I'm sorry-" He said looking down and unable to face her. He'd hurt her three times that day and he couldn't do it a fourth.

He was surprised to feel her cold finger's slide through his sending shiver's down her spine. She said very softly, "I forgive you... but please. Don't leave me again. Not... not on Christmas especially."

When he looked up he saw her eyes shining back at him, and without even thinking leaned forward placing his lips carefully against hers, finally stealing the kiss he'd wanted to take for so many years.

He was pleasantly surprised when he found her kissing back just as fiercely, and never untwining their hands.

When they did draw back, both were laboured for breath but Aoko had a smile on her face with her eyes sparkling. Kaito sighed but felt a similar smile tugging at his lips, "Aoko its going to be hard. If you do this... and you're father..."

"Its alright. He knows... he.. he doesn't approve, but I think he understood." She didn't let go of his hand and Kaito's heart jumped slightly.

"Are you sure about this?"

She nodded never taking her eyes off him.

"Aok-"

"I'm positive Kaito." Then hesitantly she added, "I... Kaito... I love you."

If the situation had been a little less dire Kaito probably would've started singing from the tree tops, but instead the words just brought back his eyes usual sparkle and a broad grin on his face as he reached up with his free hand to touch her cheek.

"You.. you mean?"

"Yes you baka... I love you... Why else would I steal Tousan's badge and have the taxi speed her to get to the airport before you got on some plane and I never saw you again?" She gave him a scowl and he laughed.

"You stole you're fathers badge? Aiii! The worlds coming to an end... well in that case my partner in crime, you should know-" he gave her the lightest kiss on her lips, "I love you too."

Both nearly glowed as Kaito gave a last sigh, "Well if you're positive about this" He grabbed for her bags, "I guess I can't tell you no hmmm?" He looked to the young woman who just smiled back nodding enthusiastically.

"Nope! And honestly Kaito you should really check you're phone more often, then I wouldn't have had to run through all that sleet to catch up with you!" She teased gently.

"Ah hah. But how do you know I wouldn't have just hid in another flight so you wouldn't catch up with me hmmm?" he asked eyes twinkling.

She scowled at him, but he just gave a laugh and darted into the boarding ramp as she came after him laughing and attempting to hit him with her purse.


	5. Eternity

-1Author: Fyliwion  
Theme: On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, five golden rings…  
Series: Magic Kaitou  
Pairing: Aoko/Kaito  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 842 words  
Warnings: None I can see...  
Never-ending Disclaimers: Still not mine. All characters and concepts are the property of Gosho Aoyama. What about if I just borrowed one for Christmas?

Dark hair brushed against his cheek as the girl readjusted herself in his arms, snuggling closer to him for warmth.

Kaito chuckled, "You know silly, you still haven't let me give you you're christmas gift- which I would add is the reason we're out here."

Blue eyes looked up at him playfully and a hand batted up to touch one of his bang's that never ceased to fall into his eyes. "Mmmm but you make a good pillow" she said from where she was situated on the park bench leaning in his arms.

"Ah but don't you want you're Christmas gift?" he said flicking at her nose in return causing her to giggle. Kaito couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked right then. Cheeks flushed from the cold, eyes crystalline, and he had to be the luckiest guy in the world to love her and have her love him back.

"Finnneeeee!" She said with a pout, "I'll get up if I _have _to. Still dunno why you couldn't give it to me like normal person-" she added looking up at him teasingly. "But you just hadddd to come here." She gestured around at the plaza decked out in snow, and the clock tower that stood up above them.

"But it was the perfect setting!!" he argued, "And even you admitted the clock tower looks beautiful covered in ice like that." He helped her sit up on the bench and she gave a little nod in agreement. _Not to mention special significance... _he thought taking a deep breath. "So! Gift time!"

She grinned, but blinked the minute she saw something glitter in Kaito's eye and he started clearing off a place on the bench between them. "Kaito-" she said warningly. "What are you doing?"

"Magic trick!" he sung just giving her a smirk.

"Oiy... You can't even give me the gift normally out here can't you?"

"Nope!"

She shook her head as he brought out a scarf from midair and set it down, then smirked, "Now, if the lady could hand me the bracelets she's wearing..."

"Kaito I'm not wearing any bracelets" she said with a snort.

"Oh?" 

"Hai baka. I never do-" she stopped midway as something clinked around her wrists. Five golden bangles were upon it and he grinned sheepishly, "Or maybe I am..." she said dryly.

She slid them off her hand and he set them down on the material, "Now see? They're like magician rings only smaller right?" She nodded as he picked up one, "And each one has a symbol..." he held up the first, "Trust..." then he picked up the second clicking it with the other saying, "Hope" the first to connected to the second and now she noticed he looked pensive and almost nervous. "Friendship" he said slowly and then his eyes darted up as the fourth was in his hand and he said, "and Love."

The four rings hung interconnected in his fingers and the hesitant smile tugged on his lips. "Now if the lady would be so kind to hold open her hand..." she blinked but knew better then to try to get out of it, so did as she was told.

He held the rings above her open hand and let them drop, "There." he said looking at her with definite nervousness now.

She blinked realizing that none of the metal from the rings had touched her fingers and instead she was holding a small little box, velvet and suspicious looking.

"Kai- Kaito?" she asked looking from the box to him eyes wide.

"Just.. Just open it ne?" He said with a smile.

Wordlessly she nodded and carefully opened the top of the box giving a gasp at the inside.

A beautiful little golden ring sat inside. Etched roses wrapped around the band, and in the centre sat a beautiful blue diamond.

"Uh... look at the inside" he muttered under his breath.

Aoko didn't look up but picked up the ring and gently moved it to read the words inside. Two names and the symbol for "Eternity."

She never felt Kaito move from her side, but the next moment she found him kneeling and she was sill fighting to breath as very calmly he asked, "Nakamori Aoko... would... would you marry me?"

And like that she flung herself into his arms with a yell of, "YES!" a bubble of joy sweeping through her as her lips met his. She was picked up and spun around off the ground as her eyes met his sparkling ones. 

The dust of snow that had started again only intensified the moment.

All in all Kaito would have to say it was the best magic trick he ever performed.


	6. Still There

**Title: **Still There  
**Author: **Fyliwion  
**Theme:** On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, six geese a' laying...  
**Series: **Magic Kaitou  
**Pairing:** Aoko/Kaito  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 800 words  
**Warnings:** None I can see...  
**Never-ending Disclaimers:** Still not mine. All characters and concepts are the property of Gosho Aoyama. sighs

A/N: NEVER let plot bunnies get to you in the middle of "Christmas Shoes" never ever... goes off muttering ((and I'm behind already.. oiy...))

The day was growing progressively more overcast and showing signs of a likely snow that afternoon. A few days before Christmas; however, and grey skies never stopped people from taking a walk around the park. A man leaned under a tree looking at the pond where a few birds picked at the ice that covered the water.

He closed his eyes as he watched a young couple walking a short distance away. A smile appeared on his lips, but one that was formed from sadness not joy. He gave no sign of noticing the cold air that blew about him.

Kaito wished it was colder, then it might numb some of the emptiness he was starting to feel.

_Why did you have to go? _he asked softly to the wind not opening his eyes. "Why?"

No answer came, just the rustling of leaves and another gust of wind.

His hand moved unconsciously to his ring finger to fiddle with golden band that sat there. It shone like it wasn't more then a day old, yet a careful observer might notice it was worn down enough to show the wearer never took it off.

He twisted it under his fingers opening his eyes to look up at the sky. _I'd thought we promised Aoko? We said we'd never leave... never one without the other. And here I thought if either of us broke that it would be me..._

_I even stopped KID for awhile. Just like I said... like I promised. I know I told you I wouldn't dwell but... but I never had a chance to mourn._

And I didn't realize it would ache like this. 

It'd all started with a cough. Just a light little cough that Aoko swore was nothing serious.

By the next week it had developed into something else, a deeper chest cough that made her tired, and even with the meds he gave her no change.

They'd had to take her to the hospital the next day, and by then it had been too late according to the doctor.

For the first time in his life the Great Magician Kuroba Kaito... the Infamous Kaitou KID... could do nothing but watch the love of his life waste away.

In the end he couldn't save her.

And he never even had a chance to cry.

As he looked out at the lake the wind seemed to wrap it's self around his shoulders almost protectively and his smile softened a little. He could almost feel invisible hand's gently rest on his shoulder's, playing at his hair carefully, caressing his cheek. The breeze gently tossled his bangs, and kissed him ever so lightly.

_Aoko I-_

"Tousan!!"

Kaito turned in time to see a little girl running up to him something in her hand's as his sadness melted away as though it had never existed. "Well Misuki what's this you have?" He asked teasingly. "And so that's where all my scarves for my magic tricks went hmmm? Someone been pinching from my supply?"

The little girl's cheeks reddened but she gave him a scolding look, "That's not the point Tousan! Look what I found!" She held up the scarves that had carefully been wrapped around an egg, that amazingly enough was shaking ever so gently and had small cracks beginning to form."

He raised an eyebrow taking the bundle as she said, "I found it all alone in the leaves Tousan! I saw several other geese, but all of them we're ignoring it and it was all alone!"

Kaito gave her a smile, "There might've been another one. Are you sure it didn't have it's mother nearby?"

"No Tousan! There were six other birds, but they just ignored it! And I couldn't find anymore anywhere!! And I was scared that it would freeze! Can we take care of it!? Please!! We can't just let it freeze out here for Christmas can we??!?" She looked up at him with those innocent blue eyes of hers, head tilted just enough and he felt his smile widen.

"How could I say no?" he asked handing the hatching egg back to the little girl very carefully. "But you have to keep it close to you until we get home to make sure it stays warm ne? And be very gentle with it" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on sweetie," he told the little girl as he ruffled her hair lovingly.

Her eyes sparkled and he placed a hand on her shoulder with a sigh as a little ray of sunlight broke through the clouds. _But then.. what am I saying Aoko? You haven't left us have you koishii? _

He could almost hear the wind give her answer as she wrapped protectively around them whispering _Ashiteru.  
_

Watching as father and daughter walk towards home together.

((Right... ummm yeah.. just take my advice.. DON'T listen to Christmas shoe's for plot bunnies... I swear I didn't mean for depressing stuff it just happened... blushes))


	7. Swan Lake

**Title: **Swan Lake  
**Author: **Fyliwion  
**Theme:** On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven swans a-swiming...  
**Series: **Magic Kaitou  
**Pairing:** Aoko/Kaito  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 700ish words  
**Warnings:** Nope  
**Never-ending Disclaimers:** Still not mine. All characters and concepts are the property of Gosho Aoyama. sighs

**A/N: **I was listening to swan lake... and surrounded by fluff... blame that not me XD Ohhh!!and I realized I'm actually not THAT behind... cuz I wanna end on christmas!! Which would mean I should have the 12th day on Christmas.. meaning tomorrow should be 10 and saturday should be 11 So only one more to write

Once when she was little Aoko had heard the story about the swan princess. The fairy tale had always been among her favourites, perhaps because it had everything a little girl dreams of. The beautiful woman, a tragic love story, and a prince to come steal her away.

As she grew older however she began to have less time for stories, and more time for all the worries and problems of her own life.  
With the Christmas season underway; however, she gave her self the luxury of taking a bit time off, and seeing seven beautiful swans so graceful and elegant on the water she found herself thinking fondly about the tale.

Funny how like that she could think of something so frivolous, and a smile played on her face as she thought of al those childhood fancies. How many times had she wished for prince charming to come sweep her away from all her problems. To save her when she had to come home alone and wait for her father to get back who knows when. To save her from when she cleaned and cooked and then on top of it had to do all her homework.

Sometimes she felt like the princess, so trapped and unable to do a thing to escape... waiting for her prince to come up to her and confess his love so he could save her from her prison. But of course he never came, instead she'd continue her work and go along with life the normal independent Aoko who didn't need anyone.

Which really was quite a lie.

It was a silly thought anyway, if she actually looked at it. Princesses were always beautiful, and like the swans before her had a type of elegance that made every man swoon for her. Aoko on the other hand could probably barely be called pretty, and her charisma with men was... lacking.

She sighed shivering against the cold. In the end who was she joking? She knew better nowt hen to expect her prince charming to show up at her door step and sweep her away , like he did with the princess and the evil sorcerer.

"Mmmm watch ya thinking about Aoko?" asked a familiar voice by her ear.

She nearly jumped and found herself looking up at the sparkling blue eyes of Kuroba Kaito.  
She felt her cheeks flush slightly, "Nothing" she muttered.

"Uh huh..." he said suspiciously. He looked over at the swan' and grinned, "They're pretty ne?"  
"I guess so" she told him nonchalantly.

"They kind of remind me of that story... ya know? The one about the girl who was turned into a swan?"  
"Swan lake" she said softly.  
"Yup!" said the boy with a grin looking at her thoughtfully. "What is it with those stories and always making the magician out to be a bad guy anyway?" he sad with a scowl. "Always have some noble prince come and take her away..." His eyes sparkled furiously as he looked at her and surprisingly she found her breath caught. "Ya know? What if the magician just wanted to protect her? Or try to keep her safe? It may not have been the best plan mind you, but no body ever thinks that what he might be doing is his only option,. Mabye he's just doing it because he loves her-" He sat on the railing carefully as he spoke the lines, but his voice carried very carefully through the words.

She blinked up a him suddenly feeling her sadness living. "Mabye you're right..." she said looking back at him eyes a-lit. "Who knows? Mabye she loved him back too, but never thought she had a chance."  
He grinned at her, "Well that's both their losses hmm?" He looked up, "You know? I think it's getting colder. Why don't we go get something warm to drink inside ne? Don't want you getting sick huh?"  
He was a bit surprised at her broad smile as she nodded, "Hai that'd be nice."

_Because after all... _she thought to herself. _Who needed a prince when she already had her magician to give her wings? _

**A/N**: So mabye the last line was a BIT over the top... gimme a break I"m already pulling these from thin air... blame all the people around me who've been filling me with fluff


	8. Eight Maids aMilking?

**Title: **Eight Maids a-Milking?  
**Author: **Fyliwion  
**Theme:** On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eight maids a-milking...  
**Series: **Magic Kaitou  
**Pairing:** Aoko/Kaito  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 500ish words  
**Warnings:** Uh... don't think so...   
**Never-ending Disclaimers:** Still not mine. All characters and concepts are the property of Gosho Aoyama. sighs

A/N: Hey I had enough trouble with this topic by myself XD I have no idea what I was thinking with this one... Well.. actually I have to thank icka and candy-chan Cuz it was while reading their stories I had inspiration and actually thought "Hey I think I can write again " so kudos to them (in any form or fashion winks)

Aoko had to admit when she found a partridge in a pair tree in her room 12 days before Christmas she blushed.

When two turtle doves stood on her window sill the next day she thought it was adorable but dare not let Kaito know that.

After finding three French hens on the kitchen table the third day she was beginning to actually enjoy the show knowing how much the boy liked to show off.

It wasn't until the fourth day where she woke up to four birds screeching in her ear that she decided this could become a little frustrating.

Of course the necklace with five little interlocked golden rings in the centre that she got the next day began making up for it.

That was if she her father hadn't walked on one of the eggs of the "six geese a-laying" causing a ruckus the next morning with her chasing out the fowl and having her dad yell about irresponsible boys for nearly an hour.

And who would've known that swans were capable of making such strange honking noises at each other when they appeared in her front yard.

So she couldn't help but smirk a little and inquiring exactly "how" Kaito was going to find eight maids a-milking for the next day. Though it caused her to be more then a little paranoid when she was met with nothing but a Kaitoish look.

One that reeked of mischief.

Thus she hadn't planned on getting any sleep.

She remembered very clearly keeping watch at her window with a cup of coffee because the last thing she wanted was to wake up and find eight cows in the middle of her living room.

So imagine her surprised when she woke up fairly warm and cozy, however feeling very itchy. Something that caused Nakamori Aoko to sit up surrounded by piles of hay, in what appeared to be a hayloft. Looking over the side she meeped.  
Because he really didn't want to know HOW she ended up in the middle of a hayloft in the middle of a _DAIRY _of all places.  
Actually the whole situation would've been hilarious had a smirking Kuroba Kaito not been sitting on the beam directly above her.

Aoko sat up very carefully looking at Kaito and then herself, covered in hay, and sitting in a hayloft in a location she did not recognize.

She took a deep breath, looked at Kaito, and said very slowly, "Kaito. You 'til the count of three to explain to me why and how I ended up in a hayloft above a dairy."  
"On the eighth day of Christmas my true loveeeee gave to me" sung Kaito.

"One..."  
"Eight maid's a milking!!"  
"Two...!!!"  
Kaito grinned, "Awww but a magician needs some secrets koishii!!"  
"Three!!!" she yelled as she lunged for him.

Neither noticed the eight pairs of eyes giggling madly from below peering up where they had an ideal view of the entire scene...


	9. The Ninth Lady

-1Title: The Ninth Lady

Fandom: Detective Conan

Pairing: Aoko/Kaito

Words: 999

Theme: On the Ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me _Nine Ladies Dancing…._

Disclaimer: Not Gosho!

There were eight ladies that danced with Kaito that evening, not that she was counting or anything. He was quite an excellent dancer, and even after having Hakuba showing her some of the basic steps (as well as few more skilled ones) she couldn't even compare to the magician.

And she was the one that was suppose to put a good face seeing how she was the inspector's daughter, and part of the force and what not and they were at a ball hosted by the department.

By the time the eighth lovely lady strutted up to Kaito in her little slinky holiday gown, and pulled him onto the floor she was ready to turn around and leave. She was getting tired of the whole thing, and what she wouldn't do to turn around and just go.

For some reason while she watched Kaito laugh at one of the girl's jokes she got fed up enough to risk being rude and just go home. Turning she found Hakuba and informed him to tell Kaito she'd gone.

"Would you like an escort?"

"No… I'm just tired. I'll call a cab, and get some sleep. Just mention I decided to go home early alright?"

"…If you say so Nakamori-chan"

She nodded and started walking around the dance floor to go to the coat check in and grab her things. She was almost there when the song ended, but she just shook her head and kept going. No use in watching Kaito dance with some other girl, and she was tired of trying to dance with some guy she had no interest in.

She made it to the stairs when she felt a hand catch her arm. She turned to tell the guy no she did not want to dance thank you very much, when she was met by blue eyes and a smile.

"Might I have this dance mi'lady?"

He bowed and held out his hand to her and she scowled.

"Kaito you know I just learned a few steps. Don't be silly. I'm sure you have a line of women waiting for you to dance with them… haven't you thus far?"

"Yes well… I'm asking you aren't I? You know it's impolite for a woman to turn down a dance-" his eyes glittered and he kept his hand out.

Aoko scowled, "I was just leaving…"

"So early? It's not even midnight…"

She gave him a long look and sighed, "Alright… one dance but then I'm going home alright?"

He just smiled and took her hand pulling her onto the dance floor.

She was surprised as he pulled her closer, arm slid around her waist much closer then any of the ladies. She felt her cheeks go redder and then felt his face next to her ear.

"One… two… three…" he whispered as he began to lead her into the dance. "One- two- three"

She laughed but tried to keep up, knowing any second now she was going to step all over his toes. After a near incident of almost falling over she saw Kaito move back just slightly, "Here. Keep your gaze on my face…"

She gave him a look, "But the other ladies look to the side, and Hakuba said-"

"Don't bother with that. If you keep looking at me you won't think about the dance floor and it'll be easier. Trust me alright? I mean the whole time we've been talking you were doing fine…" he added with a smirk.

Which of course caused her to misstep and only an excellent save from Kaito kept them both from falling over.

"Told you…"

"…"

He just smiled and kept a hold on her gaze as he continued to swirl her around the dance room. "Isn't it fun? Admit it… your enjoying it. Bet your glad you didn't leave now."

"Yes well… You know how to dance- I mean you haven't taken a break in… I guess this makes me the ninth?"

"On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… nine ladies dancing!"

"Oh shush…"

"Well its what they say in the west you know. Though I guess theoretically today is… the seventh? New years eve…" he pulled her into a dip while she was distracted and grinned as she clung to his neck as he threaded a rose behind her ear and then brought her back up into the dance.

"Betchya didn't realize you knew how to do that."

"Drop me and I'm going to kill you…"

"Love you too?"

She didn't even noticed as the one song ended, and second began. Kaito kept her hand and kept her in the dance without saying a word. Aoko no longer seemed able to look away from his face. His eyes seemed to catch hers as he kept watch to assure they didn't run into anyone. Neither of them noticed the audience that seemed to be watching them, not that there weren't other dancers, but even Hakuba stood on the side lines knowing all chances he'd had were gone.

It wasn't until the song was ending and they heard the announcement of the new years that she realized she'd been dancing much longer than she had planned.

"Oh-" she said looking at Kaito.

He laughed, "Cinderella can't go home before midnight you know!"

"You tricked me!"

He just grinned and handed her a flute of champagne.

"Just wait for the New Year Aoko-"

"Kai-"

"Five… four… three… two… one…" He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back into a dip, and Aoko barely kept from spilling champagne everywhere as he brushed the lightest kiss across her lips.

"Happy New Year," he whispered.

Her eyes were wide as she stared up at her best friend and nearly dropped her champagne. "Have you had too much to drink…" she asked hoarsely.

"Apparently just enough. Don't think I'd have had enough courage otherwise…"

"But…"

"…On the ninth day of Christmas…"

Then kissed her again.

_A/N: Figured I'd catch up a little more this year Mabye I'll get another one up tomorrow… we'll see _


	10. Can't Catch Me I'm the Gingerbread Man!

**Title:** You Can't Catch Me I'm the Gingerbread Man!  
**Author:** Fyliwion  
**Theme:** Ten Lords a' Leaping  
**Disclaimer:** Not Gosho  
**Author's Note:** The idea behind this goes to_** Eialyne**_who gave me the inspiration where to go with this theme. More explained at end of fic.

* * *

First it was her mixing bowl.

Next her egg beaters.

Then her mixing spoons.

No cookie sheets.

Not a rolling pin in her entire cabinet.

And by the time she decided there were no cookie cutters forthcoming she knew something was up.

Her entire cookie baking ensemble? Gone. Not to be found anywhere in the kitchen. Above the cabinets, below, behind the oven, in the dishwasher, even in the top shelf of the pantry that had items she didn't even feel safe touching… nothing to be found.

She had her apron on, but even her mitts were missing… and while she might have bought all of the supplies to do her annual Christmas cookies, currently she _had nothing to bake them with. _

And there was only one person who could possibly be responsible.

….

She knocked for perhaps the tenth time on the door and received no reply.

Which she might've taken he wasn't home, had he answered his cell, or texted her, or had she _not been able to hear him from the other side of the door. _

Standing outside in the freezing cold, waiting for the idiot who had stolen her cooking supplies, she'd finally had enough.

She grabbed the door handle, tried it, and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Kuroba Kaito I want to speak with you NOW!" just as it swung open with her still connected.

…..Of course the door would be open.

He stuck his head out, a head that was nearly completely soaked, had… (_were those eggshells in his hair?) _flour covering him almost completely, something spotted on his nose, and a dripping mixing spoon. "Uh- er… Aoko?"

"That's _my _mixing spoon…" her voice was deadly.

Kaito's tongue reached out and licked away a hint of sugar that had landed on his upper lip. Wide blue eyes looked at her uncomprehendingly. Whatever she was saying was going in one ear and out the other as he said with a happy grin, "Did you come to help me bake?"

She was going to stick _him _in the oven.

"Kaito…" her words were slow and carefully spoken as she watched him fuming. "Exactly _why _do you have _all _of my cooking supplies?"

She walked slowly towards him as he slipped back into the kitchen. One look inside and she wondered how she'd even survived _that _long. Flour, sugar, molasses… all the ingredients covered _everything. _It was bad enough looking up she found dough on the _ceiling… _something she wasn't sure she even wanted to ask about. His hair had been bad, but his outfit was entirely white at this point… ironically enough. The pile of _her _dishes were taller than he was in the sink, and meanwhile there was what appeared to be a leaning tower of remaining baking ingredients that looked ready to fall on him.

Or rather that proceeded to fall on him, this time covering her in flour as well.

He grinned up from the mayhem, "I needed to bake cookies, you make the best cookies; therefore, I used your supplies to make the best cookies!"

Sometimes she wondered how he'd survived this long.

A mop chase later, and they were back in the kitchen with Kaito still grinning at her and her clothing now as white as his. She nearly smacked him as two arms slipped around her waist, and a moment later she was wearing some ridiculously frilly holiday apron.

"A bit late don't you think?"

"So you'll help?"

Looking at where a small pile of salt was sitting ready to be poured in she sighed, "Yes Kaito I'll help… so what exactly are we baking?"

He nearly bounced around the room as he held up _her _recipe collection, "Gingerbread men!"

…….

Christmas morning two days later, and Aoko had her pans back and her own batch of cookies left out for the day.

She walked downstairs sleepily, and blinked as she stared at the stocking sitting on top of the _kotatsu_. Which made no sense, why would there be a stocking there… she hadn't left a stocking out since… well since she was probably five.

She walked over looking at it suspiciously, and saw sticking out of it a hand…. Or what looked like a hand… with a little white splotch.

Dread filled her stomach….

She slowly pulled out what was inside and sure enough… a leaping gingerbread man…

"OF ALL THE DAMN-" her father walked into the room holding his phone and his own personal cookie.

Decorated with a white suit…

"_How _many people received these you said?"

A grinning face stared back at her….

"Why the hell would Hattori-"

A Christmas card behind it.

"….Him too?! Wait… isn't he IN ENGLAND?"

With a note.

"…wait… Aoko is that-!?"

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…. _

"Damn that KID!!!!!"

…… Oh yeah… She was _definitely _going to kill Kaito…

"….. What do you mean 'At least they taste good? That's EVIDENCE!' "

….Yup… Definitely.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Eialyne__and I somehow got on the subject of what would happen if Kaito sent gingerbread men to all his favorite detectives… or maybe cookies… And I said I had to fic it… It turned into this. As for who got the other cookies… you've got some hints, and yes Aoko knows who KID is at this point in time. _

_A kotatsu for those who don't know is a low table that has a heater underneath with blankets/comforter/futon that it's set on you place your legs under. Kaito's sense of humor due to lack of fireplace. _


	11. The Magic of Christmas

**Title: **The Magic of Christmas  
**Author: **Fyliwion  
**Rating: **G  
**Theme: **Eleven Pipers Piping  
**Disclaimer: **Guess who still wants KID in her stocking for Christmas?

* * *

How do you explain to someone your deepest and darkest secret.

Maybe not your worst secret, but definitely the most dangerous.

Probably.

The question plagued him. He already was on her wrong side enough, and really he didn't want to tell her at all, but then it wouldn't really be right.

"Aoko I-"

He looked at the mirror the words half out of his mouth, before he shut it once more and just glared. It shouldn't be this difficult, it should be easy, just one two three and she knows and...

"She'll hate me!" he wailed back at the mirror still glaring at it slightly. "With everything else I've done she'll either think I'm crazy or hate me!!!"

Except he couldn't very well move ahead without telling her, and it wasn't right keeping her in the dark. If something went wrong, if something happened...

Only by the time he finally talked himself into it?

It did.

It was snowing, heavily, or had been. By this point it had lightened up considerably, but that didn't mean the remnants of the storm didn't remain. You couldn't glance anywhere without seeing a winter wonderland.

Iced trees glittering in the sunlight. A thick layer of frosting on the ground. It was a winter wonderland, and with the snow still falling it truly felt like Christmas.

Initially the plan was to get home before they were trudging through waist deep drifts to get there, but it didn't take long before that plan got side tracked. The snow was sticking, and one snowball later and sudden the young man and woman were six year olds and become completely enamored with the winter wonderland.

It was Aoko's decision to build snowmen.

It was Kaito who decided to show off and started building the twelve days of Christmas instead, while the young woman rolled her eyes and chose to ignore him.

"One the first day of Christmas-" he crooned on in fairly accurate English, if somewhat less than accurately on tune.

She stopped where she'd been smoothing the lines along the snowman, "Kaito, you can show off building all you like but do you _have _to sing while you do it?" She wrapped her scarf around the snow-man's neck smiling at her own handiwork.

He looked up from his ten lords a'leaping (that looked suspiciously like KID and nine detectives),"Aww come on! I built them just for you!"

She whistled a separate tune distinctly not looking at him, "I'm ignoring you!" She smoothed her gloves over the snowman further, trying not to stare at the menagerie of snow creatures around her.

He looked at the pipers, and started singing again as she just hummed to herself and pretending he wasn't making a complete spectacle of himself next to her. He debated looking at the pipers, then Aoko, then the pipers, no one was around and the pipers weren't coming out just right... and it wasn't like she'd see anyway.

Well after all he'd cheated a bit on the rest as well... you just _couldn't _make snow creatures that life like without _some _help.

He smoothed his hands over the lumps of what would soon be snow-pipers when a blast of noise echoed through their little glen.

She nearly fell into her snowman, and the noise caused the snow people to tremble, "Wha-?"

Kaito blinked at the lumps, that were now pipers.

"....Your suppose to just _be _pipers, not actually pipe stupid..."

Aoko stared.

Kaito rubbed his neck nervously staring at her.

"...Kaito? Your.... your snow things are _moving_"

"...yeah"

"....And playing along with you...."

"Yeah I know..."

"But..."

As the snow birds began waking up and twittering Kaito groaned, "...So I guess now would probably be a good time to tell you I have Magic right?"

As her snowman announced behind her "Happy Birthday!!!!" causing her to scream something told him it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Not my best, but yo... I'm one away from finishing. Hopefully... Cross your fingers... I'll have challenges finished for Christmas. You _might _even get a fic dump... might... we'll see ^_^ Love you all for reading even after... er.... four years ^_^ _


	12. In the Days of Auld Lang Syne

**Title:** In the Days of Auld Lang Syne  
**Author:** Fyliwion  
**Theme:** _On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... 12 drummers drumming_  
**Series:** Magic Kaitou  
**Pairing:** Aoko/Kaito  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings: **None I can see... **  
Disclaimers:** I finished a challenge... seeing how Gosho will never finish MK? Nuff said...

**Author's Note about the fic:** _In 2004 I went on a trip to Toronto. We had a layover at the O'Hara airport, snow falling heavily and we got a hotel. It was probably 11pm and I was looking out my window and saw a young woman, dressed up with a heavy coat and a man waiting next to her (just normal overcoat). A few moments later a man emerged and crossed hurriedly across to them. The man signaled and the woman lit up in surprise, the snow was falling like glitter around them and they talked briefly before the woman threw herself in his arms and kissed him while the other man just smiled in amusement at the two of them. _

_I've never forgotten that moment. _

_This fic was born from them… and can never quite capture that… but I'll never forget the way that woman looked at him. _

It was freezing. The slush that had been snow was once more freezing and turning into ice around her feet, while above her deep grey clouds rolled over a glimmering moon that seemed to have an icy crest surrounding even it.

She was bundled up warmly fighting back the cold, a thick red scarf wrapped around her neck and hair tumbling over her shoulders and coat. She rubbed her hands together muttering a curse and looking side longs at the boy beside her who stood underneath the lamppost without a care in the world.

The young man simply looked at his pocket watch again barely showing a sign under his thick coat and hat, and what appeared to be an thick woolen scarf. She sent the Sherlock Holmes look alike another piercing stare as she stamped her feet trying to warm up a little more.

The bloody dress she wearing under her coat wasn't helping her situation at all either.

"Hakuba… can you please explain to me why we are out here again?" The girl looked quite uncontested with her position at that moment. She rubbed her hands against her arms as if that would help somehow.

"The man I wish to speak with is only in town for a limited time and would rather not be around too many police. He promised to speak with me, but here was the closest location to simply meet up and seemed a neutral enough spot. I'm afraid I didn't consider the weather and it was somewhat of a last minute excursion."

_Obviously. _ Thought the woman bitterly as she snapped another curse another freezing blast decided it was time to sneak into her coat. "And would you remind me why you felt it was necessary to interrupt my holiday dinner with my father to make me come again? Really Hakuba you could have at least let me change my clothes."

Hakuba shrugged looking at his watch again, "You're my back up tonight. I remind you we are partners while I'm back in Japan and under the conditions something went wrong I thought it might be best you were here. If nothing else I thought you might be angry with me later if I left you out- so I came and picked you up. I assure you Aoko-san if I had known earlier I would have given you more of a notice, unfortunately the opportunity did not arise until it was a bit late. Speaking of he's late-" he muttered to himself glancing towards the hotel just across the street from them.

"I'm not late Hakuba" interceded a voice coming towards them from behind, "Now what do you want that's so urgent?"

Aoko jumped and turned to look for the voice. She was in a bad enough mood without having surprises on top of everything, and Hakuba hadn't been very forthcoming in the car ride over.

"Oh so happy for you to have joined us-" said the Brit drily. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble. I was starting to wonder if you were coming at all."

Aoko finished turning to look at the man, but as her eyes took in the speaker her hands fell away from the coat and she found her self staring slightly.

"Apparently I shouldn't have…" Kuroba Kaito said as he stopped a few meters away. His long coat hung around him, and he was wearing a red scarf that matched Aoko's oddly enough. His face was guarded, though worry was reflected in his eyes.

Aoko swerved on Hakuba her face a shadow of anger, "What the hell is this Hakuba? Some kind of joke? I'm not finding it very funny." She grabbed her coat closer to her, and almost took a step back. The last thing she wanted was him to see her dressed like that. The whole night seemed to be getting worse as it went on.

The detective let out a sigh and took several steps almost between them, but not quite in the line of fight. Not that it did much good since both sets of eyes were on him, and both seemed to be considering which sort of death would be the most appropriate.

Hakuba took in both of them and a smirk came to the corner of his lip, "From the look you're both giving me I have an odd suspicion I may have ended up on more than one hit list-"

There was a long silence and it was Kaito who spoke first. "Well… if this is all you wished me to see then I shall be going Hakuba. I'm not quite sure _what_ point you wished to make, and I'm afraid I must still stand by the point that I am _not _ KID-" his eyes stayed completely on Hakuba's as he said it trying not to notice Aoko wince. "I don't know why you felt it was necessary to bring up old acquaintances… However it's your own fault when you find coal in your stocking tomorrow morning-" he added with a sort of cold smirk himself.

Hakuba snorted and ran a hand through his blond hair with a sort of amused look, "Now Kuroba I really did wish to speak to you. Aoko-san here-"

"Ah- Did you wish to announce a relationship or something? If that's the case please go with my blessing, as you know Aoko-chan and I broke off our relationship some time ago. I can assure you we are not involved in anyway. So if the two of you have become engaged-"

"No!" It was Aoko who spoke up this time. "Hakuba I believe was just being the inconsiderate bastard he does so well-" her voice was on the edge and she continued to throw knives at the other man. "I'm his partner while he's working here in Japan that's all. I believe he actually has a girlfriend in England." It took her a moment and finally she managed to look at the Kaito, "Look I'll leave. I shouldn't-"

"No look. I'll be the one to leave. After all I told you that I'd-"

"No. That's stupid since this _idiot _ was the one who thought it'd be so brilliant for us to see-"

"Would it help if I can assure you he'll wake up tomorrow with red and green hair for the holidays? I can even see it's semi-permanent if you like?"

She looked up at him and found herself laughing without meaning to. Kaito's face seemed to drop some of the somberness it had retained earlier, and she saw her smile reflected back at her.

The whole thing took just a few moments, and this time she almost took a step forward before Hakuba interrupted by saying, "You do realize I can hear this entire conversation correct? And I really would prefer not to have to explain to my family why my hair has decided to mutate." And like that all parties were yanked back into reality and she found her smile gone and his mask back up in place.

Kaito took a few steps towards the detective and sighed, "Look. Why don't you just say what you what you want and then let me go? I have a plane to catch tomorrow morning and-"

"You're leaving that soon?" Aoko's voice cut through his words and her eyes grew wide. It was odd how it somehow mattered suddenly. She hadn't even known he was in town before, and now it suddenly seemed completely different. Not to mention, "You're leaving on Christmas?"

The man shrugged showing just a slight look of discomfort, "Tickets are cheaper, and since Mom passed away-" he shook his head. "I just wanted stop by her grave and say hi to a friend of the family. I wasn't going to stay long, and I thought I might was well leave while the flights aren't monopolized. I was going to try for New Years, but they were nearly triple that of tomorrow."

"But the holidays-" she looked so surprised he had to smile slightly. He hadn't really thought she'd care to be truthful.

"Ao- Do you really think it matters too much? It's not really the same now that Mom's gone. Who would I spend it with?" He looked at her for a long moment and for a moment she felt almost ashamed for bringing it up.

Kaito on the other hand saw the look on her face and wondered it he'd been a bit to harsh, "It's more fun on the planes anyway. I've found if you take flights on the day of a major holiday the flights tend to be less crowded. Makes it more fun too. I did a magic show for a family when I was in America during their Thanksgiving. I even had a few flight attendants watching." He grinned slightly, "It's not so bad. Gives me a chance to cheer up some people who have even less then I do, and it's better to be on the move then sit around a hotel room dwelling on the situation. Right Hakuba-kun?"

The detective looked at the man blankly, "How am I suppose to know? I've never traveled during the holidays myself. Mother tends to want Father and I home by then. I am a detective Kuroba, not a performer."

"Yes but you still solve cases, and seek to find the truth and usually help people-" pointed out Kaito. His eyes narrowed, "Unless it comes to people you know that is; however, you at least can understand some. I'll let you explain it to your colleague. I should probably let you both get home to your families, if this is all I'll be-"

He started to turn and the detective sighed, "Kuroba I haven't even had a chance to speak yet. Neither you nor Aoko-san are off the hook -" that caught both parties attentions and they went back to glaring at the detective who chose to ignore their looks. "How about we go inside this hotel your staying at and order a few drinks and talk where its warm? By the looks of it Aoko-san's going to freeze to death shortly and I'm sure you would be even less happy with me if I allowed that."

Once more both parties jumped and threw even sharper looks at the detective who was now looking to be in an even more perilous condition.

Yet several minutes later they found themselves in the hotel's lounge sitting down for drinks and de-coating. All except for Aoko, who while she looked uncomfortable kept her coat tight.

Hakuba reached to help her take it off and was met with a, "I think I'd rather keep it on thanks."

Kaito raised an eyebrow, "Aoko-san don't keep it on in account of me. I don't mind whatever you're wearing and I've seen you in your pjs before-" he stopped there and his cheeks turned slightly red. His eyes didn't linger to see if hers had too.

"I still think I'd rather-"

"Aoko-san you look fine," Hakuba told her with a smile. "Let me take your coat, its near broiling in here or did you not notice the fireplace in the center of the room."

Kaito looked up when he heard her remove the clothing, and very little could keep his eyes from going wide. He'd supposed Hakuba had dragged her out of bed or something, and she simply felt out of place with him and the detective wearing their dress shirts and all. He hadn't suspected that she'd be dressed up, and as festive for the holidays as the next one.

She looked quite lovely.

He'd forgotten just how lovely she could look.

Hakuba was the first to notice his gaping mouth and snorted, "Kuroba you might want to stop staring, I believe Aoko-chan is starting to look a tad bit murderous."

Which wasn't precisely accurate seeing how in Aoko was in reality blushing herself and refusing to meet Kaito's stare. He was able to make out that she mumbled, "This is exactly why I didn't want to…"

He had to speak up, "You look… quite nice. Don't know why you wouldn't want to show it off… No wonder you were so angry with Hakuba. Hot date? Might I be allowed to kill him? Certain I'm not breaking up dinner with you and Blondie here?"

It got a reaction out of her at least, "For your information I was having dinner with my Father and thought I'd dress up. It's Christmas and it's not like there's that many opportunities. I didn't know Hakuba would see fit to pick me up and have us do 'police work' on my time off." She scowled at the Brit.

"Police work?" Kaito looked at the pair warily.

"Yes…" Hakuba sighed, "Kuroba I need to know what happened after that heist. This wasn't exactly the time I wanted to ask you; however, trying to track you down-"

"No."

Kaito's words shot through the Detective's comment and while his guard had been starting to drop around Aoko, his senses now went into high alert. He looked coldly at the detective, "I told you. It was an accident. A hit and run. Aoko was there surely you could have asked her? The car hit my Mother and then it was over…"

"Kuroba you know it's-"

"I'm not going to tell you anything-"

"Kuroba… I'm trying to-"

"Leave him be!" Aoko nearly spilt the glass she was holding as she looked at them both. She'd gone pale and shook her head, "Hakuba it's Christmas. Don't you have any tact? They already closed the case… Kaito if I had known this is why he wanted to come I would never have agreed to-"

The other magician's knuckles were white where he held his hands in fist. His face was calm though as he silenced her with a shake of his head, "Don't worry about it Aoko-san. However, Hakuba I already told you that-"

The detective sighed, "I wouldn't ask unless it was important. Listen Kuroba, this isn't just about you. There's other lives at risk here. I don't care if your Kaitou KID at the moment. This is off the books, and obviously Aoko here knows something as well…"

"No."

Hakuba gave an exasperated sigh, "I don't have time for this Kuroba. I need you to cooperate with me. This has little to do with KID and everything to do with the fact if we don't get an edge on this organization I don't know how long anyone will be safe. At this rate it looks as though the whole police as well as much of the Interpol might be infiltrated, and the FBI already has their own problems dealing with a branch."

Kaito gave Hakuba a long look and sighed, "Is it honestly that serious?"

"I personally know another detective that almost died in the hospital due to injuries he obtained searching for who I believe are the same people that may have killed your Mother. If my theory is correct."

There was a near impenetrable silence at the table and finally the dejected thief nodded, "Alright. I'll send you what I know. It doesn't really matter either way at this point. But not until after the holidays are finished understand? Let me get resettled and I'll have the files sent to you. Will that be enough?"

The other man nodded keeping his gaze on his usual adversary, "Yes that will do. Thank you for being so understanding considering. I admit it was one reason I called Aoko-san here- I wasn't quite certain how you would react. As for the case, I can also see that you are sent what I have concerning the organization, of course completely off the books. Think of it as an early Christmas present."

"Thank you, but surely you didn't really need to pull _Aoko-san_ out of bed simply to deal with me," said Kaito quirking an eyebrow.

Hakuba shrugged as he downed the last of the scotch he had ordered. "No matter." He pulled out his watch and than stood reaching for his coat, "Well I'm afraid I have another appointment I risk being late to if I don't leave. I hope you both have a good Christmas. Thank you both and have an excellent evening." And with that he turned around, and with a somewhat smug expression began walking away.

It took Aoko and Kaito both a good thirty seconds before they were quite able to comprehend what had just happened. He was barely a meter away when they both yelled, "Hakuba!!!"

He turned his expression immovable, "Yes?"

"What do you think your doing here dragging me out from dinner and then abandoning me here with _him!_" she hissed at him trying to ignore the stares that had come their way from both her and Kaito's outburst.

"I presumed Kuroba there would not mind escorting you home."

"What about _me?" _she hissed.

"I'm sure you'll both forgive me eventually. Or at least you- I don't really care either way if Kuroba does…" he looked at the other young man who was staring at the blond as though he'd gone mad.

"Hakuba-" Kaito finally did enter the conversation, face a complete mask. "What exactly do you think your doing?"

The Brit sighed and looked at his watch again, "I'm afraid I really must go. I'm sure you both can be civil to each other that long. Have a good Christmas Aoko-chan and apologize to your father for me." He gave them both a nod and this time strode out of the hotel.

Aoko looked ready to run after him screaming if Kaito hadn't grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back, "Don't. Look I'll pay for your cab, but you might as well finish your drink first. He's obviously being the prat I always knew him to be." Giving her a quick look over his face suddenly looked twice as tired, "You can't go out dressed like that anyway-" he added softly.

She pulled her arm away, but bowed her head in defeat. "Fine" she snapped.

He moved her chair for her to sit back down, and kept his face impassive as she threw him a cold look. He took his own seat and finished off his drink before motioning for a second. He noticed the woman across from him throw him a 'look' and shrugged, "What? It's only my second. It is the holidays. Might as well celebrate hm?"

Aoko paused for a second looking at her own drink. She seemed to consider something and then gave a short nod, "You're right. Why not?" She downed the rest and called over the waiter to give her a second as well, "Seeing how that bastard left us here… Think that was his plan from the start?"

Kaito rubbed his temples and threw a glance where the detective had left. He thought over it for a second and then scowled, "Who knows what or why that idiot does what he does. Who are we to know the minds of the detectives? Personally I think they're all insane."

"I second that," she said holding up her empty glass in a mock toast.

Against both their wills the thought brought faint smiles to their faces.

Neither spoke for a few moments. After their eyes met each other's briefly, they looked away as though they'd seen something improper. Kaito played with the napkin on the table, while Aoko tapped on her glass. The silence wasn't as strained, as it was awkward. At least they were making headway.

Kaito risked the first glance up, "How have you been?"

The girl shrugged, "Decent I guess. Don't you already know with your night job and all? I thought for sure you'd have more details on my life and job then I do." She threw him a slight glance before going back to stare intently at the ice in her glass.

"You asked me to leave you alone, so I did. I wasn't even aware you were partners with Blondie there, so how could I know what your daily life is like? I'm a thief not a stalker." No point in being coy about the whole thing.

Her eyes flickered with frustration and he wondered if he'd pushed her a little to far. He was almost surprised when she responded.

"As well as things can be I guess. Dad's still in pretty good health, and really the worst part is the problems we've had popping up with some of these "mystery" crimes. We now know about this possible organization, or even multi-organizations… but with the way data keeps disappearing we also know there has to be at least one mole in our division."

Kaito nodded, "They're good at what they do I give you that."

They both stopped as the waiter came back over with their second drinks, and he thanked the man and waited until he'd gone a ways. "Well at least your doing well…"

"I guess." She responded non-committal, but he noticed she took a long swallow from her drink. He raised an eyebrow, "What?" She bit back.

"I didn't say anything…"

"Not like your doing so well for yourself either I'm-spending-Christmas-on-a-plane-san!" She took another drink and looked away.

She was caught off guard when his hand rested over hers where it held the glass, "Don't. I never said I was did I? But then I sort of knew what I was getting into when I took this up. You were just thrust into the whole mess-"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yeah your right."

The silence was so thick they could taste it. Awkward… both thinking they shouldn't be there except. He stared at his glass as she played with a napkin and from across the room the sound of music floated in; a full big band with piano, sax, trumpet, and probably twelve drummers beating away at procussion. The jazz music rolled in, cutting in the silence and finally Kaito looked up and over and grinned.

Standing up he caught Aoko's attention, her thoughts jumping that surely he was leaving her like this. That Hakuba had been wrong and he didn't care… except…

A rose.

A single red rose in the air between them as he smiled at her wistfully.

"May I ask the lady for this dance?"

She stared incredulously between him and the rose and then the musicians as she shook her head, "Don't be stupid, I don't even dance Kaito."

He grinned and blue eyes laughed at her mischievously, "I can handle that. Come on… there's an open floor. Just one song Aoko? It's Christmas after all, and your even dressed up. We can do what Hakuba probably expects and send you home, sit in awkward tension at the table, or dance somewhat less awkwardly to a song which I can lead us in."

Her look said everything and he rolled his eyes, "Aoko I'm not talking about anything like that. Just like those old American movies… you know sweeping across the floor… not too close yeah?"

"I don't…"

"For Christmas?"

She didn't know what made her accept but finally she took the rose and stood up from her chair. Taking his hand she sighed, "Just one Kaito, I mean it."

"Of course."

He led her to the floor in silence and she could feel his hand slip over across to the center of her back, and took her hand in his other. True to his word there was space between them as he carefully began leading with a soft, "Quick, quick, slow…. Quick, quick, slow…"

She felt her feet fumble and his smile was soft rather than mocking, "Look at me."

"But they always look to the side in the movies-"

He shook head and his smile stayed, "Don't worry about that. Just look at me and trust me-" she gave a small snort and he grinned, "I'm not going to bump you into anything just let me lead."

They floated around the dance floor to the soft music and it took everything for her to look up in his bright blue eyes. They shifted as they moved, and she felt a smile slip onto her lips against her will as he spun her once, twice, again…

She laughed as the music quickened and he pulled her slightly closer quickening his steps, listening to the drums and recognizing the song she felt herself smile more, "You know what this reminds me of Kaito?"

"Hmmm?" He said spinning her out, and pulling her back in… she barely noticed as his hand brushed her waist.

"That Christmas where you did all those things in this silly song. They play it so it's almost unrecognizable… but I remember…" she shook her head, "I thought Dad was going to kill you when you had those twelve Taiko drummers show up around our house. I think the neighbours were going to as well."

He laughed, "You thought it was sweet when the two turtle doves delivered those roses though…"

She shook her head before resting it on his shoulder as he pulled her in slightly closer, "Yeah but who would've thought swans could be so mean."

They slipped into silence as the song slowed into a second one. Her head firmly nestled against his neck as his arm wrapped around her waist, held her hand with the other, still leading her around and around the nearly empty dance floor.

"I'm afraid I don't have Taiko drummers this year…" he whispered finally, his thumb making little circles on the back of her hand. "I don't even have a partridge, and the best I might do is pull a couple doves out of a hat."

She looked up and shook her head, "Isn't this enough?" Her eyes searched his, she waited and as the song end and they stood there… her dressed to the nines with him ready to travel. Blue troubled eyes that barely met hers, still hiding after all that time and…

"I'm so stupid…" she whispered pulling away, "What am I doing?" She shook her head and quickly walked off the floor to the table. He followed close behind as she grabbed her coat and purse.

"Aoko?"

"Merry Christmas Kaito…" she said rubbing her eyes. "I have to go. I'll call a cab for myself…" She was across the room before he could stop her. He threw down several bills and took off after her.

"Aoko!" he darted through the door back into the snow. She stood there on the street, freshly falling snow around her with the coat dangling open revealing her dress. She rubbed her eyes again looking across at him as he walked steadily towards her, "Please! Listen…"

"What?" she said not meeting his eyes, "What now Kaito?"

He shook his head looking at her through the falling snow, "I'm sorry alright? I'm sorry I was such a bastard. That I'm KID. That all this happened. That Hakuba pulled you away from dinner like that and I've been such a jerk."

She didn't say anything and he kept his gaze on her, "I mean it Aoko. I'm sorry and I don't expect anything but…" He looked away, "I just wanted to tell you. I miss you and I wish you the best no matter what. Have a Merry Christmas yeah? And a great New Year, and I'm sorry…"

He started back towards the hotel when the soft voice cried, "Wait!"

He froze and barely turned as she said just as softly, "I… I don't think Dad would mind if you joined us for Christmas."

He frowned, "Aoko you don't have to-"

"That night? Both our emotions were on overload-" she said shaking her head fiercely. "And I lost my temper." A pause and the sound of footsteps in the snow, "Kaito. I… I know I would like you to join us at least. And- Daddy doesn't really know why we broke up. He thinks it was more of a mutual consent thing, since you left so shortly after. I just told him with the long distance, and your mother's death and everything it was too much."

Kaito shook his head, "It was true you know. Even if you hadn't found out everything then, I don't know what would've happened. I wasn't thinking straight either that night so I'm more to blame then anyone."

There was a moment of silence between them and finally she tried again, "You don't really have to leave that soon do you? I know you haven't even sent out the next heist notes yet so that can't be it." Suddenly she looked down, "Unless you are meeting someone for the holidays…" she looked up at his face and blanched. "Oh God. I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. I didn't even… There is someone isn't there? And here I am trying to get you to stay with your ex for Christmas and-" she pulled her hand away. "Hakuba that idiot. Look I'll just g-"

She never saw it coming.

His arms were suddenly wrapped around her stomach and she felt his head against her neck resting against her hair. She could feel his heart beating nearly as fast as hers, and was too scared to even think to move.

"Do you _really_ think I could love anyone but you?"

Neither spoke but she felt a sob well up in her throat. She shook slightly against him, and neither of them move as they just stood out in the cold letting the snow build up around them. They probably looked absolutely ridiculous, but she couldn't even bring herself to care.

"Don't…" she murmured into his shirt.

"I know…" he pulled away not meeting her eye. "But I can't…."

Several long moments and then, "Come home Kaito…" she said threading her fingers through her hair. "Please. I miss you. I miss you stealing cookies and drinking all my hot cocoa, and patronizing my father…"

"And mistletoe?" He teased before seeing her eyes flicker away and he sighed, "Sorry… I…"

She leaned up and placed a chaste, simply kiss against his lips nodding, "Yes… even that you casanova. We have an extra room. Will you come?"

He laughed, "I don't even have so much as a bottle of wine for your father, more so anything for you-"

Aoko gave a slight laugh which came out more as a hiccup then anything, "It's not like I have a present for you either stupid."

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, "Well… you're giving me opportunity of spending Christmas with you."

"And my father-" she added with a wry grin. "You get to put up with him in his happy drunken state, personally I wouldn't call that the best of Christmas."

"True…"

"You aren't supposed to agree."

He slipped his scarf around her neck and smiled, "I think it's getting colder. Come on, if your sure."

Her hand found his as they headed inside.

**Author's Note: **_And I feel the sequel of this should be the song "Baby it's Cold Outside" you know… where the woman keeps trying to go home and the man says why not wait till morning cuz it's way too cold to go out ^_~ But that's a different type of fic altogether. My last Christmas fic… for New Years… and half this was written like… when I first STARTED conan… which was oh… five years ago now? 2004 I think? How does that make you feel XP (course there's those of you I was reading that winter so shucks.) And meanwhile this is DONE! *celebration!*  
_

_Happy New Years! 2010! Wow… _


End file.
